


Truly Wicked

by Oncetwiceoswin



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Character Development, Draco Malfoy centric, First chapter extremely short, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oncetwiceoswin/pseuds/Oncetwiceoswin
Summary: The Malfoys are a very old, very proud family. They are also known for being wicked. So wicked in fact that the whole bloodline was cursed many years ago, because a Malfoy man angered a powerful enchantress and she cursed them all, until one of them could prove that they weren't truly wicked.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone, but if you all like it I'll continue it with my computer and the chapters will be longer.

The Malfoys are known to be one of the oldest wizard in families in London. They are also known to be cruel, dark wizards. So cruel in fact that the whole bloodline was cursed, all because of the acts of one Malfoy man.   
Because of this every Malfoy born after him had skin as green as a frog, and black hair to match their vile, black hearts. Of course, they all use a glamour spell, to make themselves beautiful, with pale white skin and hair. They aren't the first witches and wizards with this affliction, another in a far off land was known to have the same skin and hair, and she was of course wicked as well.  
The enchantress vowed that the curse will be broken when a Malfoy can prove that they aren't wicked, that they have a good heart.  
Many long years have passed, and not a single ancestor could break the curse, and Lucious Malfoy was no different. He's a very imposing man, and a supporter of the dark lord, Voldemort.   
When Draco Malfoy was born his mother cried. He came into this world green and screaming, his eyes and hair black as coal. Her child was supposed to be beautiful, not the green creature wailing in her arms. Every night after he was born she prayed that he'd be the one to break the curse, that someday his skin and hair would change to match the glamour his father used. She could only hope that Draco, her little dragon, would be different.


	2. Let the rain wash away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, but they'll get longer as the story progresses

Draco was as normal as any other little boy, well besides his skin condition that is. He smiled, and played, and threw tantrums like any other kid. Despite his condition, he's content with himself. He doesn't see the big deal when it comes to his skin, although that may be because his parents are the only ones who know how he truly looks. When in public his father casts glamour charms on him, but at home he can run around in all his green glory, unless there's company of course.  
Today there was no company, no one but the Malfoys and their house elves. The sky was dark, gray clouds blocking out the sun as sheets of rain came down from the heavens. Draco liked these days best, when he could play inside all day. He wasn't allowed out while it rained, his father forbade it. Draco himself never understood that, it was just rain, he's seen others out in it, so why couldn't he go out too?  
Draco is currently standing in front of one of the many large windows in the parlor, looking out at the rain as it fell. He looked around the room, no one was with him, he was alone. He chewed his lip and looked outside again, wanting to feel the rain on his skin, see how the droplets felt as they landed on him. He looked around again, making sure the coast was clear before trying to open the window. He's seen his mother do it before on sunny days.  
He was just tall enough to reach the latch, popping it open and pushing the window out. He smiled in triumph, he couldn't believe he was going to touch the rain.  
Slowly he reached out, fingers splayed and his palm facing down. He didn't feel anything besides the cold water at first. Why had his father forbade him from touching the rain? Then he felt sharp pain on his skin, his green skin smoking where the rain touched him. He screamed and pulled his hand back, cradling his arm to his chest and screaming for his mother. The water felt like acid, burning his flesh, the smell awful in his nose.  
His parents burst into the room, his mother running to him as his father going straight to the window. His mother shushed him and pulled his arm so she could see, the flesh burnt and still smoking.

"Draco, what have you done?!" She asked, picking him up and looking to Lucius. 

He frowned at his son, watching the boy cry in his mother arms. He couldn't believe Draco would disobey him like that. "Take him to his room, we should have some burn salve somewhere." 

Narcissa nodded and carried Deaco to his room, the boy still sobbing and clutching his arm. When they got there she set Draco on his head and kneeled down in front of him, taking his face in her hands and making him look at her. "Why would you do that? You know you aren't supposed to open the windows while it's raining.

" I just wanted to touch it." He whimpered between sobs.

"Well I hope you've learned your lesson." She let out a sigh and stroked her sons soft black hair, noticing his tears left faint marks down his cheeks as well. She hated that her son was like this, she wished he could be normal, like her.

After Lucius arrived and applied the oitment Draco was left in his room for a time out. Draco sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve, not caring that it was gross. He looked out the window, the rain still coming down merrily. He looked down at his salve covered arm, the burns slowly starting to heal. Maybe he wasn't as normal as he thought.


End file.
